Heretofore, GUIs provided with rich operability have not been limited to personal computers, but have spread to portable telephones and other devices, and this has been accompanied by the widespread provision, in information processing terminals, of pointing devices (mice and similar) to control screen display scroll processing, zoom processing, and similar.
For example, in Patent Reference 1 below, technology is disclosed for executing scrolling or zooming in proportion to the distance moved by a pointing device with respect to the working display.    Patent Reference 1: Japanese Translation of PCT Application No. 2008-529153